KON Fanboy Crossdresser!
by TheDatenshi
Summary: A fanboy of the K-ON club along with some help from a rich friend gets into the K-ON clubs school... but the teachers seem evil and force him to wear girls clothes!Refusing OC's after chapter 4 or elst cast would get too large. Please understand.
1. Why did I get myself in this mess!

K-ON Fan boy madness cross dresser chapter 1: The Teachers are messed up!

I must be a total idiot and off my mind to write this! I must look like a total pervert! Anyway to grab you guys submit OC's! Basically follow the form below. If this isn't enough to bait you then… I'll even add anime characters to lure you even more. Plus make them cosplay as well as getting Edward from twilight get beat up each chapter. Fill in the following form fellow fan boys!

Character Sheet:  
Name: (Add a last name also optionally add a fake name)  
Age: (Minimum of 15-18)

Appearance:  
Person you're after:  
Instrument:  
Personality:  
Weapons of attraction: (LOL basically if your character is rich or good at cooking etc have a few but no god modding)

Now without further ado here's the story!

Well this is probably my worst or best idea ever. I'll be going under the name Ardha Aichouka it's not my real name but use that ok? A few friends of mine and I had a very stupid idea. With the help of a rich friend who goes by the name Eru. He says that as long as you're his friend or pay him he can get you to obtain anything… which is true since the guy is ****ing rich. My friends and I saw the Afternoon School Tea Time band… they were excellent and captured our hearts… anyway apparently they went to an all girl school which was a punch in the face… anyway with Eru's help we got in… at a horrid cost… the teachers are surprisingly evil and well we have to follow every rule and the dress code… as I'm at the gate I'm wondering… is this worth it? Sakuragaoka school… this is going to be one interesting year… the amount of **** I git through to look presentable enough to look like a girl here… you don't want to know Eru doesn't quit after you ask him to do something.

Well whatever… to late now… and it is a good school… I guess… if anyone else wants to hop on this crazy train be my guest. If you're wondering why I'm talking to myself in my head… it because I believe somewhere out their they are supernatural things that watch humans for their own amusement… like a TV show… (Referencing on of my other fanfics) anyway people who are reading or watching whatever… Now watch me survive a few years here… the show begins! Well for orientation I tried to my best not to stand out and keep as little attention on me as possible. I' am naturally a shy person. Most of my friends aren't here! They didn't ditch me did they? If their not here I'm going to punch their lights out when I see them the next time. Now to join the club… the light music club… I knew a bit off guitar and piano… a very basic bit but maybe I can get the people to teach me!

They are five members of the club… Yui Hirasawa an airhead with brown hair and eyes and plays the guitar and sings… not my taste. Next is Tsumugi Kotobuki a blonde haired girl with eyebrows that stood out… very motherly… and the pianist not exactly my taste either. The other three are ones I could consider… Azusa Nakano she has purple hair and the youngest… a bit mysterious… however the other two are more popular with people. Mio Akiyama a somewhat shy girl but also can be full of courage and authority and switches between the two; she plays the bass guitar and sometimes sings she has long blackish hair. Ritsu Tainaka has light brown hair and has a nice upbeat personality and plays the drums.

A lot of my friends fought over Mio… I like Mio and Ritsu best… but I'll be butchered in a fight for Mio… so I think I'll aim to get closer to Ritsu then… oh yeah I haven't described myself yet have I? After a lot of treatment I had long black hair and brown eyes… the uniform… well what do you think! Oh and I'm fifteen. The first thing I saw when I got in the club room was… well it was an interesting sight. Sawako Yamanaka was the club advisor and a teacher here. She had long brown like hair and she was… abusing Mio and Azusa! She was trying to force on cosplay costumes! "Uh… this is the light music club right?" I was shocked and blushed… then I noticed they weren't practicing! They were all drinking tea and eating… was that cake… they didn't notice me until just now.

"Oh a new member" They quickly asked the stuff I liked and what my hobbies etc… I was getting a lot of attention… I can't tell if I really like this or hate it! They made me sit down and tell them my name. Well I used the alias and they asked were Ardha came from… to be honest I was playing a Shin Megami Tensei game and I heard about it… it's suppose to be the gods Shiva and Parvati as one god which is both genders… I thought it would be fitting to use considering my situation. They gave me cake… I gorged it… I can't resist sweets! They noticed my Japanese was kind of sketchy… "That's because I was raised in Britain" they asked more questions… after that. I learnt the Japanese fairly quickly but just enough to talk thanks to Eru. Well I knew a bit from anime as well… and my first day and I slipped up by referring myself as a male… but then again it was sketchy so I was able to convince them it was a mistake.

"Well… uh I'm not very good with instruments… well I mean I know a little bit of guitar and piano but that's all". They seemed slightly disappointed but then they looked at Yui and then sighed "Well you have a better start then Yui… she didn't even know a thing except playing around with castanets and she couldn't even read sheet music!" Well she was an airhead so… anyway I was accepted and was being taught a bit by everyone. I think drums would work… since I got blisters from the guitar… and to say I'm not dexterous at all. The day was really exciting and annoying… well it's the end of the day already and my friends are still not here! I'll kill them!

(Now if you're wondering Ardha's friends are any OC's that are submitted)


	2. Blackmail

K-ON Fan boy chapter two: Why weren't you here yesterday!

OK guys new chapter! Lol well I have two guys submitted and one girl so let's start. Also they are seventeen different visitors on this fic so don't be shy at least review even if it's bad and give me some good constructive criticism. Also if you spot any typos or mistakes tell me I'll edit them.

Well here I' am at the gate again. And I had found tow of my friends who ditched yesterday… I talked them into coming thanks to some good persuasion of what goes on in there. Anyway first off is Rex Joedo; he has black somewhat spiky hair like Roxas from Kingdom hearts two. He has dark blue eyes semi white skin and he'll be using a fake name Rika Joedo and uses a long dark red wig while here. Now the other person is Masakado Kurosaki. He has white hair with black streaks and has purple eyes now he came with his sister who was coming to the school anyway. Their twins so they looked similar, but Zefie is short and Masakado is taller so… their canines are fang shaped… why did I point that out? Anyway here's the second day of the horrible torture but well the prize at the end is great… oh yeah Masakado is using the fake name Aurora.

Ok oddly enough… Masakado and Rex both used guitars… so like they is like five guitarists if you add these two… so then… well I guess that I'll try learning drums from Ritsu. Oh and Zefie was interested too and said she wanted to help with vocals too. Well we then opened the doors to the music room. "Stop… I'm not wearing that! Not again!" Mio was being… uh abused by everyone again into wearing a costume that was a bit… revealing… it was miss Santa clothing… "Arigato… Ardha" Rex said as he looked… well I introduced the three and they asked the almost inappropriate questions again why did they ask for blood type?

Now well too be fair the band has, like five guitarists now… and like three vocalists… somehow they were no problems… well it was pointed out "Isn't that too many" but well to be honest each guitar had a little variation and Rex sung anime and Tokusatsu themed music so… "Hey Ritsu… do you have another set of drums? If you do could you teach me?" it was fairly easy to ask… but when I mentioned it suddenly a pair of workers came in and brought a drum set in… it was signed "Eru"… urgh is he spying on us somewhere? Anyway Rex signed up the club to perform in a coffee place… much against Mio's will. "Mio your really cute and have a wonderful voice! You should sing as well!" Rex said and then moved a little too close to her… I made a quick look to show he should back down a bit. He was good at making his voice sound great though.

Rex and Masakado then showed how good they were at guitar… and they all made awed faces… they were good. I listened to everyone as individuals and they were a few problems with it… but then again I'm not very good at music so… I have no right to say anything… when they played as a group however it came out really well! It felt like… each of their souls were connected with a powerful bond that evens each other out… making a great music… as if you could taste life in your lips when you listen to it… like friendship is coming from the music… oh wait I better stop there or else I'll look odd. Anyway time to learn how to play drums!

It was easier to play then any other instrument… "So why didn't you want to play keyboard? You have some experience right?" Ritsu asked… "Because when I was learning it my teacher wanted me to memorize the thing I played… so she covered the sheet music's labelled notes. I was a kid at the time so I was bad at knowing how to read it… so I got put off it. My fingers can't move quickly and I'm really slow in that aspect and lack confidence in what I'm doing… so it's easier to use these drums" (That's the truth except I have never played the drums. So it's a similar reason to Ritsu anyway.) "You know… you hit the drums to hard" more or less everyone pointed that out. "That's because every time I hold something I think it's a sword… so I hit it a little too hard…" They gave me funny stares for a sec but then I yelled "Let's eat cake!" Defusing the situation…

While we were eating Sawako-Sensei came near Rex, Masakado and I… "So you three are… guys right? Hey I want you to wear something… you don't everyone learns you're true identities" oh crud a blackmailing teacher… we sweated… we all quietly said "Hai… sensei"… well it was embarrassing girl's clothes phew… well it was three costumes. An Admirals clothes, French looking kind of princely ones… like Teddies in person four when he's human… and a cloak, red and black clothes and one shoulder pad… like the fangire king in Kamen Rider Kiva… Rex took it on and wore it immediately. That just leaves the over two costumes… "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Well Masakado wins the admiral clothes and I got the damn host clothes…

When we came out I couldn't help but feel their eyes on me… "You three look like bishounens!" Oh crud… if they realise were screwed… anyway we practiced enough so everyone could work well enough together… but everyone noticed I was hitting the drums way to fast… "I think… I'm thinking the sticks as if they were rapier swords… sorry" here's a note… never give anything resembling a weapon in my hand. You're likely to get hit in the face… now when we asked Mio, Rex, Yui and Zefie all to sing it they all agreed except Mio. "Mio… I have a picture of you sleeping! It looks pretty interesting… maybe everyone will see it if you don't perform tonight…" Ritsu is awesome like this! Rex tried to protect her saying "Don't worry you don't have to sing you're the bass… wait did you say picture of her sleeping? Can I see it?" Ritsu agreed to show him as long as he got Mio to sing tonight.

Well we moved to the coffee place to perform and even though I didn't really love the upbeat overly cute music I enjoyed myself… I was doing just enough to keep up and it was a good time… then Rex wanted to sing the shinkenger theme song. This one guy said "What are you a little kid?" The guy had pale skin and looked like a vampire… what the hell that was Edward from Twilight I'm sure of it! Rex got angry, got off the stage and looked like he was going to give him a punch… when Sawako came and took him to the bathroom! When he came out he was dressed in shinsengumi clothes! He wore a purple wig and smiled "Oh whoa you're dressed as Okita Soji" people pointed out as Rex went on the stage and began singing. (Custom songs will come later).

"Chan-Chan-Bara Chanbara!

Chan-Bara-Bara Chanbara!

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Appare!

Nagare nagare mukashi wa ima

Nihon no SPIRITS mezamete yuku

Miseru shinken nametara kiken suki wo misetara asu wa nai ze

Ippitsu soujou tenka gomen!

hakushu no arashi shin'uchi toujou

Hanafubuki KIRARI iza yuke SAMURAI

Sono inochi wo mamoru tame

KIRIKIRI MAIMAI saigo ni BANZAI

Kotoba no POWER bakuhatsu suru

Let's bushidou shoubu shiyou

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger! Appare!

Samurai to wa uragiranai

Ichido chikatta nakama no koto

Itsumo shinken toki ni wa munen

Makenai kimochi mo kunren chuu

Ippitsu soujou tenka gomen!

Omatsuri sawagi shin'uchi toujou!

Tsukiagari KIRARI iza yuke SAMURAI

Shizumu sekai sukuitai

KIRIKIRI MAIMAI OriGami STANDBY

Gonin no kokoro hitotsu ni shite

Let's bushidou (Let's bushidou) kittesou (kittesou)

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger!

Ookina yume wo terasu tame ni

Kyou mo asahi ga FUJIYAMA noboru

Chan-Chan-Bara Chanbara!

Chan-Bara-Bara Chanbara!

Ai to yuuki, ken ni komete

Chan-Chan Bara Samurai

Chan-Bara-Bara Kirisake

Tachihadakaru kuroi yami wo

Let's bushidou shoubu shiyou

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger! Appare!"

At the last moment he swung the guitar like a sword and it flew and hit Edward in the face and then dropped on the… you know… there. "Oh are you ok?" Rex went up and Edward looked like he was going to say he was fine but it was kind of obvious Rex was talking about the guitar. "Toku-chan is you ok?" Yui names the guitars apparently. Rex then started walking out carrying the Kiva king's cloak in his hands and it basically slapped Edward…anyway after that we actually collected some money and left! It was another nice day… of course blackmail was a big part of it.

(Don't worry Zefie and Masakado and the main characters take the main lines next chapter and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter tell me)


	3. Moe Moe Kyun! Doki Doki!

K-ON Fan Boy chapter 3: Doki! Doki! Moe! Moe! Kyun!

Well day three… and we were able to get the stage in the auditorium today… even though no events were on. Again rich influences helped with that one. Anyway that was for later on today before school ends. And another of my friends that should have come yesterday came today after we shouted at him. Rai Watanabe going under the alias Rei Watanabe now what's interesting is he brought in two violins! "You can't use violins in light music…" it was brought up by Mio… Rai liked Mio and Azusa… anyway I quickly explained the situation "They are two styles of light music. The western style is more like an orchestra and eastern equivalent would be more like pop music. Hey why don't we make an east meets west special from time to time… I know Rai and Rex can practice with the violins but everyone else goes as normal. We need a new song for this!" An excellent idea by me!

Oh yeah Rai has dark brown hair and is of Russian descent… yeah that caught some attention at the school… he has light skin and blue eyes. He wears a dark blue wig as Rei. Well Rex and Rai practiced violins while everyone else was adjusting to playing together to mix the styles. "This is impossible…" Mio tried to point out… damn this is bad unless I can think of a band that pulled this off before… I wasn't sure… Wasn't they a bit in Tetra fangs songs that had the violin in it… or was that made from the keyboard or was it a solo… damnit "Don't worry I'll make sure we can make this work!" Rex and Rai smiled joyfully… we kept trying and we got it to work! But they was a problem… none of the songs the K-ON club made worked with it… so Mio and everyone but Yui and Tsumugi who dug into cake… oh well time to get to work.

"Hey everyone… maybe if we watch one of our previous performances we can think of a good song" Yui said smiling as she stuff another bite of cake in her mouth. Ritsu smiled a little evilly… "I'm up for it" Masakado said and we watched a video of the K-ON club before I joined… Azusa wasn't in there either… "Oh no… this isn't" Mio started to get up and tried to tackle the TV but Ritsu and Sawako restrained her… "What's so worrying about this video Mio?" Rex and Rai then looked at the screen! All of us guys face burned red… her… panties… blue and white… "We need to go for a second!" All of us in disguise ran away into a corner and tried to calm down… we were all burning red… but randomly I thought of a song we could use… I didn't make it but it might work if we tweak it a little.

I told the guys first my idea "You want to do a remodelled Hare Hare Yukai?" Masakado raised an eyebrow and I said it would work… just then Sawada pulled Rex away and whispered something into his ear… he nodded and she then got out of the room and I could hear stitching… oh ****! "She's making more cosplay costumes!" Mio, Azusa and all of us guys were scared out of our minds! If she makes us… when I told Rai about the fact that the club cosplays almost every performance… he freaked out… uh oh. "There done!" everyone whispered "That was fast…"

Rai was given like a fur coat and looked like a hunter… Rex was given a US marine costume and Mio was given… like a Neko Kunoichi! Rex and Rai almost drooled at that… Ritsu was given a suit similar to the Turks in final fantasy seven, Yui had a kimono, Mugi had fortune teller clothes and Azusa was given a mix of furry animal themed things. Zefie wa given a dark coloured dress. Now it came to Masakado and I… ok cowboy or Native American? Actually thinking about it… it would look good regardless… anyway we played again "Rock! Paper! Scissors" I won this time! I took the cowboy stuff and Masakado took the Native American clothes. However Rex was getting angry "You used fur! You killed animals" See Rex cares a lot about animals… so the room got unsettling… "Nyah" Azusa made a cat sound and things calmed down a bit… ok I told them to practice a remodelled Hare Hare Yukai and it worked really well!

Well it was time for the performance… some people from out of the school came… oh no… oh god no! They were people we recognised! No… oh geez we all prayed we wouldn't be recognized and hoped that everything goes fine… "Hi everyone we are going to do Hare Hare Yukai by Hirano Aya!" Yui announced and the crowd smiled a bit… I don't like large crowds… we were about to start when Ritsu quickly went to Mio and said "When it end say…" she whispered and Mio went red "Or else that tape of you falling down will be shown everywhere!" Ritsu is so good at that… anyway time to start! Zefie, Yui and Rex waited for the rhythm and started singing!

Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara  
Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne

Jikan no hate made boooon!

Aru hareta hi no koto  
Mahou ijou no yukai ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu  
Ureshisa wo atsumeyou  
Kantan nanda yo konna no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume yume suki deshou?

Iroiro yosou ga dekisou de dekinai mirai  
Sore demo hitotsu dake wakaru yo

Kirakira hikatte atsui kumo no ue wo kazaru  
Hoshitachi ga kibou wo kureru to

Jikan ni norou yo byuuuuun!  
Chi-pu de ku-ru na toshigoro da mon  
Samishigaccha hazukashii yo nante ne iwasete

Te to te wo tsunaidara  
Mukau toko muteki desho  
Kagayaita hitomi ni wa fukanou ga nai no  
Ue dake miteiruto namida mo kawaichau  
"Kawaritai!" Kokoro kara  
Tsuyoku omou hodo tsutawaru  
Hashiridasu yo ushiro no hitomo oide yo  
Dokidoki suru deshou?

Boooon!

Wa-pu de ru-pu na kono omoi wa  
Nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou

Aru hareta hi no koto  
Mahou ijou no yukai ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu  
Ureshisa wo atsumeyou  
Kantan nanda yo konna no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume yume suki deshou?

"Moe… Moe… Kyun! Everyone is your hearts going Doki Doki yet?" Mio yelled… haha I could see Rex and Rai smiling and with the last word the crowd roared. Mio's fan club probably will increase… after that was done we returned to the club room… and then I heard ones that made me scared out of my wits… "Everyone let's go to Ardha's house tomorrow!" Ritsu… why? "No you can't… uh… please… the place is really messy…" I tried to protest but she said "Hm… you won't let us? Then… we won't let you go to the training camp in the next weekend… we will all be going to the beach and having so much fun…" What… they will be going to the beach… us guys were starting to go red… "Fine you can come ok!"

(Below is not canon just a reference to one of my other fanfics)

All of us guys rushed out and then I saw something odd… a truck ran over… Edward? The truck then transformed… Optimus Prime! "Oh sorry… oh it's Edward" he then turned back to truck form and went off… then a guy in blue halo armour ran by… is that Caboose from Red Vs Blue? What's going on! When Caboose ran past Edward he ignited into flames! Four guys came through a portal thing and they looked similar to us! "Damn it… its bloody attack of the cameos! Uh hey guys… those girls… are they… us?" They noticed… "Um I'm Cu Murasame… this is Rex Akamura, Masakado Kurosaki and Rai Endo..." What! These guys were similar to us… they introduced themselves and then ran into another portal thing…


	4. Strip Poker!

K-ON Fan Boy chapter 4: I hate card games!

(No more OC's for now ok or else the cast will be too large… this chapter will be short though.)

OK two more friends to introduce… Jason Hill and Khen Davis… yeah this really isn't a band anymore… its way bigger… anyway Jason is tall and a bit muscular… but it seems rich people can make miracles with make up… and large clothes. Khen is tall with purple hair, blue eyes and always changing glasses each day… Jason played a spider kit and Khen was another drummer/guitarist…. Yeah you can see the problem if you try to plant all of us into one picture.

Well after "practicing" again… which translates to playing for two minutes and stuffing ourselves full of cake and tea… everyone wanted to come to my house! Ritsu already had blackmail on me… rather not say what it was… but it was good enough for her to force me to bring everyone to my home. Now that I think about it… I have never had this many people come to my home… and the chaos ensues…

Oh brother… literally. My brother Conor… is a total… well "insert a swear word of your choice here" and he teased me and blackmails… I love blackmail really… well except when I'm the victim. Ok maybe I should go away from that. He has short black hair and he makes people laugh quite easily. He's two years younger and is labelled naïve… by everyone I know and thy let him get away with virtually anything.

"Aiiiiirrrgghhh" Mio screamed and everyone got way too close to her… it looked like Ritsu found my fake/wood sword collection… and she picked the ones that look real but are actually wood… after Mio calmed down and I explained it was fake she became really dark… got angry and whacked Ritsu on the head! "Does this happen often?" I asked Yui, Mugi and Azusa all nodded and then Conor comes in and… suggests a game… "You guy's should play strip poker!" A chill came down all of us cross dressers spines and with Ritsu forcing everyone and Yui being too dense to realise the violation of privacy set the game up.

We all swore not to lose… but Rai then told me something very disturbing "I fail at all card games…" he looked dead serious… oh good god. "Look guys… if you play your cards right you can get all the girls stripped… let that spur you on!" Attack the urges and conquer the person… and they went into overdrive… perverts. "Four Jacks" I won the first hand quite well… now I still want to act like a gentlemen yet… I had to choose who to strip… urgh I closed my eyes and I guess I pointed to Ritsu anyway… let me tell you stupid moves were made by all sides… but we weren't losing at all yet!

Guess what… everyone even the girls all tried to strip Mio… before they even tried to get at us… when Mio completely lost… well let me tell you all the guys said thy needed a minute and went to the bathroom. They nosebleed a lot… Khen was after Yui but I guess seeing that was still enough to arouse him that much… when we returned Mio was back in her clothes and apparently she had hit everyone and she left the room and started drinking some cola from my fridge.

And the dreaded moment is upon us… the apocalypse has come! We lost utterly to Yui and her good luck… She picked Rex… the damn air head… we had to get a plan to get out of this! My brain made a perverted plan that just might work… "Everyone at the count of three pounce and glomp; take the cards away and run like hell" I whispered and everyone nodded and with protests by Rex to buy time I yelled "One, Two, Three!" let me explain what happened. Everyone in on the plan; excluding Khen and I all pounced on Mio… oddly Zefie pounced on her too! Then caught in the hype we pretty much leapt around the place.

After some persuasion I got everyone to leave my house and I was informed we had to go to the beach soon and they expected swimwear… I bashed my head and yelled at my brother as I desperately thought of a plan to go there without getting our cover blown. "Oh anyway brother… this guy left a note for you". I check it as Conor gave it to me and I laughed pathetically as I read it. "Don't worry I have it under control… you guys first defence is saying you have delicate skin… after that should they be relentless Sawako will save you… PS Enjoy the hot tubs and the beach".


End file.
